


Smitten

by CelestialCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Experiments, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialCat/pseuds/CelestialCat
Summary: He'll deny it but Draco is totally smitten and everyone can tell. Good thing they're alone
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 118
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Smitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).




End file.
